Why Can't You Hear Me?
by Laurynn
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi has kicked alot of butt & nowadays is doing alot more of it than ever, but he never thought that his actions as Spirit Detective might come back to haunt him in a way he never imagined & even threaten his relationship with Keiko. [HIATUS]
1. Default Chapter

So, this is my first-ever Yu Yu Hakusho Fic. It's called "Why can't you hear me?" obviously. I used to be a lot more obsessed with it so don't ask me why I didn't write it then. I still watch it now & then & I know the theme songs but it's not on as much & I am usually really busy so if something is inaccurate, let me know. Thnx homies.

Laurynn

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

"Yusukeeee!" screamed Keiko, wringing his hand and pulling him forward, against his will. Even as a Spirit Detective, he was out of breath. The scenario was familiar and he had known it was going to be exactly like this when Keiko first proposed they go to the movies. As usual, it was some chick flick that Yusuke despised with every fiber of his being and _of course_ Keiko had begged and pleaded that he come "Just this once!" and _of course_ he had given in to her big brown eyes. Now was the time the effects of his decision wanted to shut her eyes with super-glue and never let them open.

Yusuke Urameshi was not one to let a _girl_ drag him around and do stupid things and him keep his mouth closed and follow her like a puppy but it was different with Keiko. He'd got back from his last mission the day before and had promised her they'd do something. And there was always that other thing to consider: He liked Keiko.

She was almost there, dragging his arm as he fought her. He really didn't want to go but Keiko's hurt eyes were killing him and every time he tried to run off, he found he could not. They made it in line and were a foot away from the ticket booth. She was almost home free. Somewhere in Yusuke's brain, a warning flare went up. Again. And again. These warning signals were screeching at him to get out of there. He secretly agreed with his brain that the best place to be at this particular moment was as far away from here as humanly or spiritually possible.

_What am I doing?_ Yusuke thought. _I like Keiko, but this is insanity!_

She was already at the booth paying for their tickets. He made a last ditch effort and stood stone still. She looked quickly at him before turning back to the man who handed her the tickets. Then, he ran.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!!" His running slowed and his brain's signals slowly halted. _Can this be?_ That wasn't Keiko's voice. He knew that turning to face Keiko was now going to worse than it would've been if that _had_ been her voice. He didn't want it to be this way. Well, in a way he didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want to turn. He wasn't going to turn.

Quite suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. He knew that it wasn't Keiko. Now, he didn't really have a choice to turn around or to stay put because Botan had made that decision for him.

"Yusuke, I expected better of you. Trying to ditch Keiko? That's not like you." He didn't want to look at her big violet eyes but she stuck her head there anyway, shaking her finger in his face. _So, I don't want to see the movie_, he admitted to himself. _But I sure as hell don't want to abandon Keiko and I'd promised her I'd go see something with her when I got back. And I just did yesterday. What's going on?_

She continued to flit around him explaining the reason why she was back so early but he wasn't really listening. He was staring at her eyes. She seemed so happy. She always seemed so happy. Even in the midst of danger she usually found a bright side of things. He found himself fascinated at this delight she was never without.

He had a sudden urge to punch her. _Just hold still for another second..._

"TICKETS HAVE SOOOOLD OUT!" The man at the ticket booth announced to disgruntled fans that had been jostling to get in line. His gaze returned to Botan's joyous face.

_Does she ever get tired of me because I sure get tired of her._ Botan's face was bouncing in his way and he could see Keiko, on the verge of tears behind her. _Aw, C'mon Keiko! Suck it up!_ She began to sniffle and Botan kept talking completely unaware that no one was hearing her. Keiko's eyes were locked on Yusuke's eyes over Botan's shoulder and Yusuke's eyes were locked on Keiko's yet Botan's giddy expression was hovering between them. Keiko let a tear fall. _Maybe I should send her to Genkai's. I mean...at least she wouldn't be so...girlie all the time. I wonder why she's like that._

"So after that, I told Koenma you wouldn't be happy since you only got off your last mission yesterday but...well...you know Koenma." Yes, he did know Koenma and when Koenma wanted something done, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So, you want me to leave...now?" He said, his eyes still focused on Keiko's.

"Well, no, but...don't kill the messenger. Koenma...wants you A.S.A.P." He took a breath of the city air since it would be a while until he would take in it's fragrance again. He sidestepped Botan and walked to Keiko. He brushed away her tear. _I hate it when she cries. _

"Stop crying." He commanded her. He never had been good with girls.

"Oh Yusuke!" She threw herself on top of him. _I also hate it when she does that. Like I'm ready to die or something. I'm just going off on a mission. _He patted her awkwardly. He disengaged from her, leaving her crying still. _Stop it, will you?_

"When I told you to stop crying, I meant it. I'll be back." She stood there helplessly, eyes red with two unused movie tickets hanging limply in her hand as he walked away. Botan had obviously noted this fact too.

"What are the tickets for?" She asked, snatching them out of her hand. When she read the title, she began letting out sharp shrieks. Yusuke turned around to see Botan and Keiko being as Yusuke called it...girlie. _Not again..._He thought to himself.

"Oh lets go see it!" She exclaimed, grabbing Keiko's arm but them stopping short. "Oh right. Yusuke." She thought to herself for a moment. Keiko's tears seemed to have evaporated from the sudden excitement and seemed more than willing to still go see the movie.

Botan did a complicated sort of a wiggle with her hand and her nimbus-like stick came zooming out of nowhere and scooped him up. He grabbed on tightly, afraid of falling off. Keiko saw him vanish and watched the spot where he disappeared for a few seconds before blowing a kiss to him and running into the theater behind Botan.

"BOTAN!" But she didn't hear him. In fact, no one on the sidewalk in front of the theater heard him because as soon as it had touched him he was gone, soaring toward the Spirit World.

_IS SHE INSANE? SHE CAN'T JUST SHIP ME OFF! ARGGH! _His butt began to slide off the end of her staff, and it was getting harder to hold onto. It seemed to have a mind of it's own and it suddenly started trying to buck him off. _Hey! _The bucking became more and more violent until...

_BOTAN!!!!!!!!!! _He fell off onto the pavement. He sat up rubbing his neck and watching Botan's flying baton rocket back to Earth. _What the-_

In front of where he sat were two large wrought golden gates with the doors closed. As, if by magic, one of the doors began to open and one of Koenma's henchmen poked his head out.

"Mr. Urameshi, sir?" He asked uncertainly. "Master Koenma wishes to see you." Yusuke got to his feet, positively fuming with anger. The hate was coursing through him and before he could stop himself he was pushing the man aside and striding into the building he knew so well.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------- Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I really didn't expect a lot of people to review since the first few chapters are just a basic introduction to this fic so thanks to those who did. Sorry I got Botan's eye color wrong, it's purple, so thanks to the dude/dudette who pointed this out.  
  
Laurynn I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He saw the usual people, running errands, making copies, and answering phones with stacks of paper littering their desks. Some called out to him.  
  
"Hey Urameshi!" "Long time no see!" "Back so soon?"  
  
But he paid them no mind. Pushing past them as if they weren't there, because his brain was reeling, ringing with Botan's words "Don't kill the messenger." At least Botan was honest but what the hell is Koenma playing at? He was walking, faster and faster with each second, hardly aware of where his feet were taking him and that the air around him was filled with noise. He found himself, quite unaware, in front of Koenma's office. The two large doors were opening and closing at a constant rate with people going in and out, Doing Koenma's dirty work, he thought to himself. He slammed open the double doors and everyone looked up. After a few seconds though, they all went back to work. Koenma seemed peeved about something. He probably needs his diaper changed. Yusuke was seething.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" He screamed. Most everyone gathered their things and headed for the door. This was a common occurrence, and they had learned their lessons the first time they had cared to linger when Koenma and Yusuke had an argument. Today would be the worst, worse then any of the other times they had stuck around and they appeared to realize this. The office emptied rather quickly and Koenma climbed up onto his desk as Yusuke slammed the door after the last of the workers had filed out.  
  
"What's this about?" He asked. Yusuke had had enough. He turned quickly, pointed at Koenma and began to yell.  
  
"LISTEN HERE TODDY! I AM NOT YOUR FRIGGIN DOG, TO BE SUMMONED HERE AT YOUR FRIGGIN WILL! I AM A PERSON AND I HAVE A FRIGGIN LIFE! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Koenma almost fell off the desk. He had never seen Yusuke so upset. He cleared his throat and tried to find an easy way to say it.  
  
"It's a simple matter-"  
  
"SIMPLE, MY ASS!"  
  
"Yusuke! Calm down!" Calm down? Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" His anger was getting the better of him. No, Koenma was getting the better of him ...  
  
"Yes, Yusuke and if you calmed down I could tell you about it!"  
  
"AGH! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled, grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it.  
  
"I don't know how else to tell you!" He cried desperately, as the chair broke.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRIGGIN TODDLER!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Koenma cried.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He turned to leave out and he was almost to the door when Botan came storming in.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Yusuke turned to go.  
  
"Yusuke!" She grabbed his arm.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't be angry with me! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"YOU SHIPPED ME HERE ON YOUR STUPID STICK!" He yelled at her, taking a step toward her. Koenma blushed as Botan shot him an angry look. Yusuke looked at Koenma, who was determined not to look back.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" He asked in a dangerous whisper. Yusuke took a step toward the desk. Koenma recoiled. Botan grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let it go, Yusuke. Let it go." Botan's voice was soothing. He turned to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going home." He pushed open the door.  
  
"How are you getting there?" Koenma challenged.  
  
"I'll take him." Botan offered, rushing after him.  
  
"No, Botan, I command you to stay here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I SAID STAY!" He wailed. Botan obeyed and stopped at the door.  
  
"Then I'll jump." Ya right, I'd never jump! I just want you to beg me to come back and say you're sorry to me and suck up to me.  
  
"No!" Botan yelled, getting in his way. Botan, you know me better than this. I would never jump!  
  
"What's the matter? You can just bring me back once I'm dead anyways. Or maybe you won't but at least I won't have to keep looking into Keiko's hurt eyes over and-"  
  
"So this is about Kei-"  
  
"Yusuke, that'll be more paperwork than you can fathom!" She told him, cutting Koenma off and maybe just in time. "You'll loose your job! So will Koenma and Hiei and Kurama and-"  
  
"I don't care. I just want to go home." He walked through the door. Koenma was doing a frantic sort of jig. That's right Koenma, get worried. Beg me to come back! Just do it! I dare you!  
  
"Botan! Stop him!" He moaned, pointing. Botan ran after him. She stepped in front of him and grabbed his elbows. He looked up. Her eyes were no longer the cheery ones he knew but full of sorrow.  
  
"Koenma called you because people are dying." And I care why?  
  
"People are always dying. You make sure of that." He tried to sidestep her.  
  
"It's something we can prevent thought."  
  
"Call Kuwabara. I'm sure he'd be willing." You better not!  
  
"Kuwabara? He works on instinct and his instinct is all wrong!"  
  
"Botan, I work on instinct."  
  
"No, you rely more on your luck." She said with a wry grin. "Plus, he would break my staff." Yusuke laughed. The tension hovering in her stomach dissolved.  
  
"So, will you help us?" She asked. Phish, of course!  
  
"If Koenma apologizes." I just want to hear him say it.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you." He started to walk away. Call me back. 3, 2 , 1-  
  
"Yusuke! Please!" That's what I like to hear! 


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------

So, I'm pretty upset. I just now broke the habit of writing "Kayko" instead of "Keiko" because I thought that was how it was spelled. WRONG! In Japan, they spell it Keiko but in America they spell it Kayko. And if I was in Japan then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction so you know now that I'm in America and that it should be KAYKO! Oh well, I'm not going to go back and change it but I'm not going to change the spelling halfway through the fic so...I won't do anything. Anyway, this is a really short chapter because I'm tired and I need to update. 

Laurynn

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Koenma apologized only after Yusuke told him he would never call him a toddler again and he and Botan allowed Yusuke another day off before starting him mission but Koenma absolutely refused him contact with Earth. Yusuke accepted the day off gladly.

"Where's Koenma? I wanted to get started on the mission briefing." Botan asked him the next day.

"Don't know." _Broom closet, third floor. _

"Have you seen him?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Nope." _Yes, and that's why he won't come out. _

"Well, we'll just have to start without him."

"Okay." _Good. At least now that baby knows his place._

"Okay then, lets get started." She pointed to the TV in Koenma's office and images flashed across the screen. There were pictures on the screen Yusuke didn't want to see. Scenes of darkness and in the middle of the photo, something a deep red which was unmistakably...

"Blood?" He asked. She flashed more images. Scenes _no one_ wants to see. Scenes no one should have to see...

"Yes." She replied, with a mournful look.

"What is this?" He asked, hoping, praying. _Don't say what I think you're going to say..._

"Your mission." She told him. _Damn I'm good._

"Where is that?" _Say Hawaii, please, say Hawaii..._

"Where do you think? You've been there before. It should look familiar." She looked strangely authoritative, as if she wasn't going to let him in on it.

"I've been a lot of places in the last few years." He sassed her back.

"It was one of your first ever cases. When you were still a rookie." _That's dangerous ground you're treading on Botan..._

"I know what it looks like but I don't understand _why_ there would be anymore trouble..." And t_he question of the century is...Will she buy it?_

"Oh quit kidding yourself, Yusuke! You sure as hell know why there are problems there!" She shot at him angrily, folding her arms and scowling.

"Oh, well there could be that one reason..." She continued to glower and turned her back to him. "THAT IT'S A GIANT HOLE FOR GHOSTS AND APPARITIONS!"

"Yusuke, stop it!" She stood abruptly, her back still turned. _Whoa, that was weird. _

"Botan, are...you okay?" _Did I say something?_

"Yes." She walked out, leaving the images on the TV as bright as ever. He stood up and walked over to it. Something on the screen stood out, as it hadn't before. In the topmost right hand corner, an arm. _What the- _It was a human arm, attached to a human body. It was apparent that the person was dead because it was drenched in blood but the rest of the body was out of the picture. He squinted at it, trying to make sense.

_Okay, so I was being sarcastic and I know very well that the City of Ghosts and Apparitions has problems because everyones always fighting or stealing or doing something wrong but we took care of that problem years ago...Why would me being sarcastic about it make Botan upset? _He glanced at the door. _Why would me being sarcastic make anyone upset?_

He wanted to ask someone. He wanted someone to clue him in. He heard Hiei's voice in his head, "You're a detective idiot, so act like one_._" _Ya, that's exactly what Hiei would say. Nah, _he thought. _I want someone more reliable than Hiei. What would Kurama say? _"Yusuke, why don't you evaluate the situation and find your options?" _Yes, Kurama, evaluation would be your first move, but I need something faster. Hmmm, Kuwabara? _"The pretty girl!" _No, that's just a waste of time. Kuwabara's the idiot Hiei thinks me to be...but I'm not an idiot so I've got to use my brain. Who else is there?_

His thoughts jumped to someone else. _Keiko?_

"Yusuke, why don't you just ask Botan? I'm sure you'd make her feel better by asking her and letting her know you're interested in how she feels. After all, she is your friend and I'm equally sure you'd get a decent answer and an honest explanation for her behavior." He heard Keiko's sweet voice ringing in his ears. He pictured her innocent face in his mind. She was so pure. He sighed, taking in his options, as Yusuke's image of Kurama had suggested.

_I could snoop around like Hiei, I could sit around and absorb everything like Kurama, I could be an idiot like Kuwabara or I could be gentle and loving like Keiko...Hmm. Tough choice. _

He turned the TV off and left the room. He didn't see Botan, but as he walked down the rows of desks and cubicles a thought occurred to him. _Hiei and I are more alike than I thought. _


	4. Chapter 4

Laurynn

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4

Walking across the building was more time consuming than Yusuke expected. Everyone kept calling him over, wanting to talk, ask why he was back. Usually, if he'd been working on a mission or had been cooped in Koenma's office, he'd have welcomed new conversation with the locals. _But not today_, he told himself bitterly. He was on a new mission.

Striding into the elevator he rode two floors up. He got off and took a sharp right, and making sure no one had seen him, ducked into the closet cubicle.

The occupant looked up at him and sighed.

"Roy, my boy, can you hook me up?" The man looked up at him again, through his thick glasses and pierced Yusuke's eyes with his hazel stare. Roy was short, in his early twenties and one of the whitest white people Yusuke had ever met, but he was more sufficient at getting information than anyone he ever Yusuke had met too. As Yusuke classified him in his mind, he was an official computer nerd with a sharp ear. He knew everything that was going on in the Spirit World and beyond at all times. Sometimes, Yusuke wondered what illegal measures he had taken to be able to accomplish this but he never asked in case it insulted Roy. Yusuke was already on thin ice with him and there was no need to make it worse.

"You already owe me big."

"What?"

"You didn't live up to your end of the bargain last time." He said, folding his arms and leaning back. "So, why should I help you?" Yusuke swallowed hard, remembering.

---FLASHBACK---

"Roy, my boy, can you hook me up?" Yusuke asked, sitting down in a chair opposite him.

"What is it _this_ time?"

"Well, you see Koenma was working on some files yesterday and I...need them."

"What's the catch, Yusuke?" _How does he always know?_

"Catch? There is no catch." Yusuke lied.

"Yusuke, there is always a catch." He stared at Yusuke.

"Fine, the files for last month's case. I need to know the casualties and Koenma wouldn't tell me them and supposedly the next case I'm doing is...similar."

"Casualties? You are such a liar." _How does he always know!?_

"So what? I'm lying. You know what I really want. When can you have them by?"

"I'm going to have to pull some strings."

"Now who's the liar?" _Talking about me lying all the time..._

"Okay so I don't but you gotta do this for me." Roy admitted.

"What?" _What could a geek like Roy possibly want?_

"Drop some good hints with Botan for me." _A geek like Roy possibly wants BOTAN?_

"Botan? I don't know. I hear she's dating some guy upstairs." _Yeah right. Roy would've already known about it. Good one, dimwit._

"Who? Who is it? I haven't heard that! What's his name?" Yusuke stood up.

"I've really gotta get back to work. Koenma's expecting me back any second, you know?" _Just get away Yusuke, back away slowly._

"Who is it? Tell me!" Then Yusuke ran for it and once he made the elevator, he punched the Door Close button.

---End Flashback---

"I don't remember me owing you anything." Said Yusuke, bluffing.

"You need proof? I've got a list." Roy reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and began to search for something.

"What are you-" Yusuke stopped talking and his face was incredulous. "You keep a list?" _He keeps a list? Damn, now I'm screwed. _

"I believe you were supposed to talk to Botan for me. And did you? No." _Damn. Hiei, I officially declare you dead when I see you. Now onto bigger things, switching tactics, from Hiei to Yusuke. What would I do? Yusuke's Tactic #1: Lie and talk my way out. _

"Look Roy, the reason I came down here is because of Botan." _That should get his attention._

"You're lying again." Said Roy, but he looked skeptical.

"I know you know my next mission and I asked Botan if she knew why the City of Ghosts and Apparitions was having problems and of course I was being sarcastic but she...kinda flipped."

"Is she okay?" Roy asked. He truly looked concerned. _Let's go for the home run..._

"I haven't seen her. I was going to come down here and figure out why she was upset but if your not going to help me then...I guess we can just not talk about Botan anymore..."

A spasm of horror flitted across Roy's face for a moment and Yusuke could see Roy thinking it over. He was the closest thing to Botan Roy could get without talking to Koenma. If he lost Yusuke as an asset he might just loose his only chance with Botan forever... _I didn't just score a home run, _Yusuke thought. _I brought the house and got a Grand Slam. _Yusuke got up to leave.

"Okay Yusuke, I'll find out what's wrong with Botan and then I'll," Roy teetered on saying something, but after a few seconds he mumbled, "tell you." Yusuke slapped him on the back.

"Thanks man." And he left. As he stepped onto the elevator seconds later, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have gotten out of that mess. _I can't believe I got out of that mess, no thanks to Hiei's damn advice. _Then he reminded himself that Hiei didn't really give him that advice. _Well, it still sucked and I still had to rely on my own advice at the end anyways._

But something else was jogging his mind. Keiko's voice was there again, saying the same thing it had been before.

"Yusuke, why don't you just ask Botan? I'm sure you'd make her feel better by asking her and letting her know you're interested in how she feels. After all, she is your friend and I'm equally sure you'd get a decent answer and an honest explanation for her behavior."

_That seems way too easy. I bet she's just going to lash out at me anyways. I don't know. Keiko never gets into these stupid problems so maybe I should take her advice instead of Hiei's who's always in a problem. Still...it seems too simple. _

_Ask Botan?_


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so if anyone reviews, I hope there will be less yelling than I deserve. I've been really busy lately. I know it's not a very good excuse but it's true. I mean, for crying out loud, it 1:03 am and I'm making cookies for tomorrow and I'm updating my fics. -.- I'm beginning to think that running three fics at once is more than I can handle.

Laurynn

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Did you know they have YYH in Spain? Awesome!)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Hey, has anyone seen Botan around?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Can't Say I have."

"She hasn't been around here."

_Argh. I've been to almost every damn department this place has. Has she really gone that far?_

He walked back to Koenma's office, jamming his hands in his pockets. He felt his communication mirror. He took it out, flipped it open and rang for Botan.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Will you pick up, for your sake? _

He saw an image on the other side. He looked closely at it. It was of the ground. Someone had answered but no face came onto the screen.

"What?" He heard a voice ask.

"Botan? Where are you? What about our briefing?"

"What about it?"

"Well, you kinda ran out."

"Why do you think I did?"

"Botan come on. You, of all people, should know me by now. I was being sarcastic."

"Don't be. Not this time."

"What's so different about this time? It's a mission, like it always is."

"Don't you have any compassion? A lot of people were killed. A lot more people than you've ever had to fight for on a mission. Some of them were from our agency."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means they were doing work for the Spirit World and were killed."

"And you knew some of them right?" He said, not trying to sound sensitive.

"Most of them."

"And now you're sad?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Beep beep beep beep.

_She hung up on me? _

---------------------------------------------------------------

_What the heck. I didn't do anything. I mean, even if I did I probably wouldn't admit it but come on. She's getting upset and for what? I was a saint. I am a saint. _

He walked around looking for her.

_Fine. If Koenma won't help- _

He stopped short. He remembered that Koenma was still in the closet on the third floor because of him.

_Well, if Botan hadn't run out on me like that-_

He realized that was also his fault.

_It is NOT my fault! _He reminded himself. _Fine. I'm going home. _He stormed out of the room and down the hall and out the front gates of the Spirit World.

_I am just going to have to jump._ But as he neared the end of the pavement, he saw someone there. Someone was dangling their feet over the edge and in the clouds. It was Botan. She was crying. He walked over and sat down beside her. She looked into his eyes and collapsed in tears into his arms.

_ACK! Botan get off! _

But after a few seconds he took pity on her. He patted her back awkwardly.

Botan

Hitiku


End file.
